


In The Heat Of The Night

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: He heard a noise and opened his eyes to the shadow. A man was standing at the foot of his bed. He just saw the glint of the knife and he whimpered.A deep voice growled, “Stay quiet and I won’t cut you, understand?”





	In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo - square: Non-con roleplay

It was a hot night. It had been threatening to rain for two days, but never quite got there. It left the air like walking through soup, and it didn’t really get any better at night.

Castiel had opened all the windows to at least get a breath of a breeze in his stuffy apartment. He stripped bare and lay on the bed with the lights off, his back sticking to the sheet. He hated this. He felt like he was suffocating. 

He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to sleep.

He heard a noise and opened his eyes to the shadow. A man was standing at the foot of his bed. He just saw the glint of the knife and he whimpered. 

A deep voice growled, “Stay quiet and I won’t cut you, understand?”

Cas nodded, but realized the man probably couldn’t see the movement of his head, so he quickly said, “Yes. I understand. What do you want? I have some money…”

“Shut it. I don’t want money.”

The man circled the bed, until he was standing at the edge, so close Cas could feel a hint of the man’s breath on his bare chest.

“W-what do you want then?” Cas felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

“You.”

Cas gasped. He was so taken aback by that, he couldn’t breathe.

The man began to strip. Cas lay frozen to the bed, unable to move and equally unable to take his eyes off the man.

The man transferred the knife from one had to the other in order to remove his shirt. He was taller than Cas was, Cas could tell. He was very muscular. Cas’ eyes roamed over the man’s chest, too afraid to move or speak. 

He watched as the man undid his jeans and used one hand to pull them down, along with his boxers. His very large and very erect cock sprung out. Cas sucked in a breath. 

“Are… are you going to rape me?”

The man chuckled. “My intention is to fuck you, yeah. I guess it depends on how much you enjoy it whether it turns out to be rape or not. Been watching you for awhile now. You’re a sweet little slice, you know that?”

Cas felt a sob inside his chest threatening to break it’s way out. 

“I’m, I’m not a slice of anything,” Cas wanted to sound brave but it came out more like a squeak.

The man threw his head back and laughed. He toed out of his shoes and stood before Cas, naked. 

Cas backed up on the bed, but there was nowhere to go. 

“On your stomach.” 

Cas wanted to fight back, wanted to say no, but he just rolled over.

The man got on the bed beside Cas and pulled his hands together, Cas gasped at the feeling of the rope as the man tied his wrists together. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

The man moved back and grabbed his ankles. He forced Cas to his knees, his face was pressed into the bed. He struggled a little but the man hit his ass hard with the flat of his hand.

“Yeah. I like it when they fight back. Do that some more.”

Cas stilled. 

The man grabbed Cas’ thighs and spread them far apart, almost too far for comfort. Cas whimpered again. 

“Look at that ass. Man I can’t wait. I’m gonna fuck you senseless, and then fuck you some more. Gonna make a night of it.”

Cas heard a cap snap and thought, ‘At least he’s using lube…’

But when two fingers were shoved inside him, he cried out. They were big and rough. 

The guy chuckled. “So fucking tight. I knew you would be.”

Cas tried to get away, tried to get the fingers out of him but again, it was useless.

When the fingers were yanked out of him, Cas groaned.

The guy pressed his huge cock to Cas’ hole, insistent and rough. When the head forced him open to take it, Cas cried out at the flash of pain and the burn that followed. 

The man chuckled again and just kept pushing. It felt like he was being torn in half.  Finally the guy was all the way in, Cas could feel his balls laying on his ass.

The man held for a moment. Cas wondered if he was giving Cas time to adjust, but when the guy moaned, Cas realized he was just enjoying being in.

The guy pulled all the way out and pushed back in again, groaning. Cas was adjusted to the size, thankfully. Then they guy shifted and began to his his prostate with every rough thrust.

Cas’ cock got hard. He moaned a little and the man grabbed his hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises.

“Knew you’d love this. Just knew it. Take it all, you cockslut. You love my fat cock in your ass. Say it, tell me you love it.”

Cas felt like he was going to throw up, but he whispered, “I love your fat cock in my ass.”

The guy laughed. 

It seemed to go on forever. The man grabbed his bound wrists and used them to pull him back against every thrust in.

Cas was going to cum. He couldn’t help it. That big cock rubbing against his prostate was just to much. Cas moaned and came hard, all over the bed.

The guy laughed again. “You love it. You love a good pounding. You’re such a slut.”

Cas was sweating and it rolled into his eyes. He blinked away the burn and just felt like he was going to collapse. The only thing holding him up was the man’s hands holding his wrists and the cock in his ass.

Finally, the man began to lose his rhythm. He shoved in as far as he could and stopped, Cas felt the warm cum filling him.

The guy continued to fuck in and out until he was too soft to stay inside. His cock slipped out and they both collapsed on the bed.

They lay there, panting and drenched in sweat.

When the guy got his breath, he untied Cas’ hands. 

“Are you okay, baby? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Cas rolled over and took Dean’s face in his hands. He kissed Dean with all the love and passion he felt.

“Not a bit. It was wonderful. We need to do more roleplay. I loved this.”

Dean laughed. “You are such a trip, Cas. Do you ever get enough?”

“Of you? Never.” 

Outside it began to rain.

 


End file.
